christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Mortal Treason
Mortal Treason are a deathcore band that originated in 2001. The band formed out of Huntsville, Alabama in the United States. The band disbanded in 2005, however reunited in 2014. The band has been on hiatus since 2016.Beard, Mason (November 5, 2016). "Interview: Alan Sears of Mortal Treason". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on April 18, 2018. History Origins (2001-2003) Mortal Treason began in 2001, with Chase Nickens (Drums) and Josh Jarrett (Lead Guitars), playing music together in Chase's childhood home. Nickens and Seth Kimbrough had known each other, as they both enjoyed BMX Bikes. Kimbrough was a drummer by trade, however, he wanted to perform vocals, joining the band, shortly afterward.KQP (April 22, 2015). "Seth Kimbrough's Return to Music". Vital BMX. Retrieved on April 18, 2018. The three-piece needed a bassist, which led Kimbrough to meet with Bruce Crisman, who was competing against Kimbrough in BMX competitions. Crisman was a guitarist, however, agreed to perform bass with the band. Crisman, however, lived in Portland, Oregon, flying out to perform with the band, which led to him departing eventually from the band. Richie Reale stated to Kimbrough he had wished to perform rhythm guitars for the band, which led to his induction to the band. Alan Sears soon would join as a bassist, as he had previously performed guitars in Kimbrough's previous band. On December 1, 2003, the band signed a deal with Flicker Records."Mortal Treason - News". Flicker Records. Retrieved on April 19, 2018. Two albums and breakup (2004-2005) On February 15, 2004, the band announced a tour with As I Lay Dying. The band premiered a video on February 21, on Headbanger's Ball. On February 24, 2004, the band released their debut album, titled A Call to the Martyrs. The album was considered to be a heavy album and a great first release.Sinift, Andrew (February 15, 2009). "Mortal Treason, "A Call To The Martyrs" Review". Jesus Freak Hideout. Retrieved on April 19, 2018.PhilHMF (June 6, 2005). "Mortal Treason - A Call To The Martyrs - Reviews". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on April 18, 2018. After the release, some lineup changes occurred. Sears, Reale, and Nickens departed from the band, leaving Kimbrough and Jarrett the only remaining original members. At the time of recording their debut, Kimbrough had met Elizabeth Lawrence, who was his girlfriend at the time. Soon thereafter, the two were married. Kimbrough and Jarrett hired her to perform Keyboards, as the band had always been interested in experimenting with the idea. On September 9, 2004, the band announced a tour with Staple, The Showdown and Chasing Victory."Mortal Treason". Godcore. Retrieved on April 19, 2018. The band then hired on TJ Alford on Bass, Adam Wright on Rhythm Guitars and Steve Robinson on Drums. They then recorded their sophomore album with this lineup. On July 19, 2005, Sunrise Over a Sea of Blood was released, to good reviews. While the album was not considered to be better than the former release, it still received fair reviews.Lex, Sean (July 6, 2005). "Mortal Treason, "Sunrise Over A Sea of Blood" Review". Jesus Freak Hideout. Retrieved on April 19, 2018.Frazier, Dan (2005). "HM - Mortal Treason Review". HM Magazine. Retrieved on April 19, 2018. Soon after the release, Kimbrough discovered that the band's label was attempting to make money off of him, as he had become a professional BMX biker and was featured in a video game. The band, publicly stated that "God has something else planned for us", while this was true, it was also because of the label problems. On September 11, 2005, Kimbrough released a statement, officially announcing their disbandment. Other Projects and Brief Reunion (2006-2013) After the band disbanded, the members went their separate ways, forming several different bands and joining other established bands. Seth Kimbrough formed Misery Chastain, another Christian deathcore band.Pelt, Doug Van. (February 1, 2010). "Pick Of The Litter". HM Magazine. Retrieved on April 19, 2018. TJ Alford would go on to join War of Ages, a Christian metalcore band, in 2007. Adam Wright joined The Glorious Unseen, a popular worship band and was present from 2008 to 2009."The Glorious Unseen Discography, Artist Database, Lyrics". Jesus Freak Hideout. Retrieved on April 19, 2018. Sears focused on his family, while also performing in Bareknuckle, which formed in 2006 and released an EP. Reale moved to his hometown of St. Petersburg, Florida and graduated Full Sail University and is a sound engineer. Sears and Reale were also both apart of a band called Water Runs Red.Sharpe-Young, Garry (2005). "New Wave of American Heavy Metal". Retrieved on April 19, 2018."Waters Run Red". RockDetector. Retrieved on April 19, 2018. Briefly, in 2007, the band reunited.Hampsterx570 (July 25, 2007). "Mortal Treason". YouTube. Retrieved on April 19, 2018. "Reunion Show." The lineup consisted of the Sunrise era lineup, with Kimbrough on Vocals, Jarrett and Wright on Guitars, Alford on Bass, Robinson on Drums and Elizabeth on Keyboards."Classic - My Photos By Mortal Treason R.I.P." Myspace. Retrieved on April 19, 2018. Reunion and Hiatus (2014-present) Kimbrough took to Instagram on November 11, 2014, revealing that some reunion shows were in the works.JoshIVM (November 17, 2018). "Mortal Treason Reunion Shows in the Works". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on April 19, 2018. On December 8, 2014, the band confirmed this, once they started a Facebook page."Mortal Treason". Facebook. Archive.is. December 9, 2014. Retrieved on April 19, 2018. The band revealed the lineup of the band, with most of the original lineup returning. The lineup consisted of Kimbrough, Jarrett and Nickens on Vocals, Guitars and Drums respectively. Sears, however, performed Guitars, as that was his primary instrument. Clay Byrom, a friend of the band and former bassist for Misery Chastain, performed bass for the band. Reale could not return to the band as he had moved to Florida. In March 2015, the band created a Twitter page."Mortal Treason (@demtreasonboys)". Twitter. Retrieved on April 19, 2018. On May 2, 2015, the band played a house show, but the show was shut down by the police after one song."Mortal Treason". Instagram. May 3, 2015. Retrieved on April 19, 2018. "Ended up playing a house show last night. Even though the cops shut it down after one song, it was still a blast! Thanks to everyone who came out! Getting some dates together for some other shows asap. Be ready!" On June 16, 2015, the band announced an reunion show, for the date July 3, 2015."Mortal Treason on Twitter". Twitter. June 16, 2015. Retrieved on April 19, 2018. The band performed the show alongside Shade, Phylum, Suffer Life, Gatekeeper, and Rise of Alaric.Carter, Nathan (July 3, 2015). "Mortal Treason (reunion!), Shade, Phylum, Suffer Life, Gatekeeper, Rise of Alaric". Facebook. Retrieved on April 19, 2018. During the show, the band premiered a new song, titled "Left For Dead".Arterial Pictures (July 22, 2015). "Mortal Treason - Left For Dead (New)". YouTube. Retrieved on April 19, 2018. The band remained silent throughout the remainder of 2015 and all of 2016, until November 5th, when Sears was interviewed by Indie Vision Music. Sears revealed that the members were too busy to finish the material at the time, with Kimbrough's biking career and Sears, Jarrett and Nickens focusing on their families. Sears stated that they would never fully disband. He also stated they would eventually release new material, which would be self-released. Members Current Former Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2001 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:2001 Colors = id:vocals value:red legend:Lead vocals id:lguitar value:teal legend:Lead guitar id:rguitar value:green legend:Rhythm guitar id:bass value:blue legend:Bass guitar id:drums value:purple legend:Drums id:keyboard value:skyblue legend:Keyboard id:studio value:black legend:Studio album id:bars value:gray(0.95) Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:4 ScaleMajor = increment:1 start:2001 BackgroundColors=bars:bars LineData = layer:back color:studio at:02/24/2004 at:07/19/2005 BarData = bar:SKimbrough text:"Seth Kimbrough" bar:Jarrett text:"Josh Jarrett" bar:Reale text:"Richie Reale" bar:Wright text:"Adam Wright" bar:Crisman text:"Bruce Crisman" bar:Sears text:"Alan Sears" bar:Alford text:"TJ Alford" bar:Byrom text:"Clay Byrom" bar:Nickens text:"Chase Nickens" bar:Robinson text:"Steve Robinson" bar:EKimbrough text:"Elizabeth Kimbrough" PlotData= width:11 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:SKimbrough from:01/01/2001 till:09/11/2005 color:vocals bar:SKimbrough from:12/08/2014 till:end color:vocals bar:SKimbrough from:01/01/2007 till:08/01/2007 color:vocals bar:Crisman from:01/01/2001 till:09/01/2001 color:bass bar:Sears from:09/01/2001 till:07/01/2004 color:bass bar:Sears from:12/08/2014 till:end color:rguitar bar:Byrom from:12/08/2014 till:end color:bass bar:Alford from:07/01/2004 till:09/11/2005 color:bass bar:Alford from:01/01/2007 till:08/01/2007 color:bass bar:Wright from:07/01/2004 till:09/11/2005 color:rguitar bar:Wright from:01/01/2007 till:08/01/2007 color:rguitar bar:Jarrett from:01/01/2001 till:09/11/2005 color:lguitar bar:Jarrett from:01/01/2007 till:08/01/2007 color:lguitar bar:Jarrett from:12/08/2014 till:end color:lguitar bar:Reale from:01/01/2001 till:07/01/2004 color:rguitar bar:Nickens from:01/01/2001 till:07/01/2004 color:drums bar:Nickens from:12/08/2014 till:end color:drums bar:Robinson from:07/01/2004 till:09/11/2005 color:drums bar:Robinson from:01/01/2007 till:08/01/2007 color:drums bar:EKimbrough from:07/01/2004 till:09/11/2005 color:keyboard bar:EKimbrough from:01/01/2007 till:08/01/2007 color:keyboard }} Discography Studio Albums * A Call To The Martyrs (2004) * Sunrise Over a Sea of Blood (2005) Single * "Left For Dead" (2015) Compilation Appearances * File Under Rock: EMI Music Fall 2005 Rock Sampler (2005) * Flo Multizine Volume 9 (2005) * Flicker Rocks Harder. The Videos (2005) References External Links * MORTAL TREASON - A CALL TO THE MARTYRS. Alabama DIY Music Archive. Retrieved on April 19, 2018. Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Extreme Metal Bands Category:Deathcore Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Hardcore Bands Category:United States Bands